


Welcome To His Twisted Mind

by lizziekamiya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x21, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziekamiya/pseuds/lizziekamiya
Summary: Jack can handle the raw power of an archangel. At least, he thinks he can. What he can't handle are all these twisted mind games that Michael and Lucifer like to play.





	Welcome To His Twisted Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: (lying face down on the ground) Yeah so this episode ruined me for life and I am now billing Supernatural for my therapy. Hence, this fic was born.

The worst thing Michael ever did to him, in Jack’s opinion, was that vision. The one where Sam and Dean were burning behind a closed door while Jack could do nothing to save them. He can still remember the screams and the awful smell that had felt so horrifically real.

He didn’t think that anything could be worse than after his plan got an entire group of rebels killed (his fault, his fault, his fault) but when Dean and Cas walk into the camp with the most horrible looks on their faces...Dean walks right past him like he doesn’t see him. Mary is crying quietly, her face wet with tears.

Jack’s stomach has already bottomed out by the time Castiel reaches him, gently places a hand on his shoulder, and tells him that “Sam’s gone”

“There was a nest of feral vampires…”  
“His throat…”  
“I saw his body…”  
“I’m so sorry Jack.”

Jack feels as though something is crumbling inside of him as his vision blurs. Any other time he might have been curious to meet the archangel that had followed Castiel into camp, who looked so dejected and miserable.

Right now? He really, really doesn’t care.

“Could you bring him back?”

Cas’ face is grief-stricken as he reaches for Jack. “Jack-”

Jack is angry at Castiel for the first time in his life. He doesn’t want any attempts at comfort, he just wants Sam back.

“Why didn’t you bring him back!”

The archangel tells Jack that he wasn’t strong enough. Castiel says, “If we could’ve, we would’ve.”

Jack wants to force the horrible feeling out of his chest with a scream. _“I could have! I could have saved him! I was here at this stupid camp while Sam bled out! I want to save him!”_

The words “it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair”, keep repeating over and over in his mind as he feels his throat tighten and his eyes burn.

Castiel reaches for him again right as the camp’s alarms go off.

Jack turns around and his heart seems to stop as Sam--Sam--staggers into their camp. He’s covered with blood, dirt, and sweat (so much blood) but he’s alive and everything’s going to be okay again--  
“It’s not possible” Castiel breathes, shocked.  
and Jack doesn’t care how or what happened Sam’s alive-

That’s when he senses the thing. An overpowering sense of darkness and cold malice and some primitive part of Jack’s nephilim brain is screaming “Too big. Too much. Run away. Danger.”

Or maybe it’s just how frightened and miserable Sam looks, or Castiel’s horrified intake of breath, as the man steps into camp behind Sam. He looks around with a look Mary would call “condescending” before his eyes settle on Jack.

Jack can’t move.

The man whose clearly not a man curls his lips into a smile that actually seems sincere, but no less horrifying. “Hello son.”

No.

The problem with Michael wasn’t just his strength or his battle expertise. Jack felt he could handle the archangel with regards to sheer brute force, although he’s started to doubt everything after what happened with Kevin.

But that’s not what scared him the most. The problem with Michael was his mind games and manipulation that Jack didn’t know how to circumnavigate. It completely baffled him--he couldn’t keep up with that sort of thing. Back at Michael’s base every move he made in those visions felt like it could send him crashing down. Like every step was a trap.

That awful feeling is back now as he stares warily at Lucifer who looks at him knowingly and says softly “Look who I brought back for you.”

_“It’s a trap it’s a trap it’s a trap”_

But Sam is standing right there, weak and exhausted and bloody, and some part of Jack is afraid that if he doesn’t play along Sam will just vanish again and he can’t...he can’t handle that.

So he swallows hard past the fear in his gut and says “...Thank you. For saving him.”

Lucifer is suddenly right in front of Jack, so fast that Jack doesn’t even have time to react before Lucifer is pulling Jack towards him in an embrace that Jack definitely does not want.

“You have no idea how much I’ve longed for you” Lucifer murmurs in Jack’s ear, and he’s so cold--his breath is cold against Jack’s neck and his arms are cold around Jack -- that it’s hard to resist a shudder.

Whatever the trap was... Jack has a sickening feeling he just walked right into it.


End file.
